Times Long Ago
by aknightofni
Summary: The Fellowship is given a grave quest- to deliver the ring to Mordor- the first book from legolas's view!
1. chapter 1 Meetings in Imladris

Hello!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Rating: pg just in case  
  
HEY Im just the author of this fanfic. You see, the author doesn't write the story, the story writes you. Haha, ya. Anywho  
  
Description: This is a hard one, um it takes place during the Fellowship of the Ring. It has different points of view from the different fellowship member and scenes that were not in the book or movie. Ya, youll get it when u read it.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
The horse hooves hit the hard earth with each gallop, sending up clouds of dust. Legolas had been riding alone, despite Thranduil's warning to travel in numbers. What possibly could have caused that was perhaps the fact that he was completely shrouded by body guards and he hated that feeling. In order to enjoy himself, he decided to go out alone to Imladris. Legolas took only a few stops and his going was quick, the swift pace of the horse carrying him like the wind. His hair was flailing behind him, and his face was eager for the adventure. His eyes were ever watchful, however, for that little creature hunched over, snarling. His eyes contained many years of malice that had been building up inside of him and he had escaped most recently from the Mirkwood dungeons, where Aragorn the ranger had ordered him to be kept many years before.  
  
Legolas was still young, despite his three thousand, one hundred years, in those days. He was only yearning for excitement, and did not yet grasp the dread of battle, as Thranduil had never permitted much fighting. He had only been in a battle twice before- once around fifty years ago, over the treasure of the dragon of Smaug that was shot down by Bard of Dale, and once when he was a small lad, who had somehow managed to filter his way into the ranks. Of course, he had been in small skirmishes that he could hardly consider battles- against orcs, against intruders- all sorts of things. Nothing had he yet done that prepared him for what would lie ahead.  
  
He continued on his road, and as he did so, his heart grew heavy. Twice through his visions had he caught glimpses of riders clothed in black, upon their dark steeds with eyes that had long ago been turned toward evil. Both times had made him shudder. Soon more visions erupted within his mind and many times he cried out in horror. He was beginning to realize what Thranduil had meant by 'traveling alone.'  
  
'Legolas, I know you will do well on this journey I have sent you on, but you must not travel alone. The darkness has grown, my son, and I can feel it in my bones. It would lift a great weight off of my shoulders to know that once again I will hear your laughter within this forest, to see you safe and sound. What lies out there is worse than Gollum and a few orcs, and I fear that you will find out what I speak of very soon. Make haste, but be cautious. Do not travel alone...'  
  
The elf shook his head. Nonsense! Complete nonsense! He grimaced, however, when he felt the guilt rise up within him. If it would have made Thranduil feel better, he could have taken one guard with him at least. He shook his head. He was coming close to Imladris and wished not to think of it anymore.  
  
It was early morning when he had arrived at the borders of Imladris. The air was humid about him and the sun had just risen up, creating a luminous glow to the mist that was hanging over the land. Smiling to himself, he rode into the realm, busying himself with a song or two. When the road had broken free of the trees, Legolas found that he was staring off a sheer cliff into a sun filled valley. There the mist was still lingering very lightly, but only added to the beauty of the place. Small, cottage-like houses were plopped here and there, some near the cliff's edge all around the valley, on every ledge that could be found, others near waterfalls and some down quite a ways to the forest at the bottom.  
  
Nearby, there was a small house, or rather a little lookout post within a tree, and soon the elf's curiosity took the best of him as he strutted his horse over to it. Tilting his head back he called up, "Hello!" He swung around at the first sound of a bow creaking from behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?" the voice asked roughly, pushing him aside. "I have business to do."  
  
"So have I. Goodday to you." As he began to walk forward, the elf eyed his suspicious clothing and ordered, "Halt! I can see by your attire that you do not reside here! What is your business in these parts?"  
  
"I have a message from the King Thranduil for the Lord of Rivendell. Could you show me where his castle is located?"  
  
"Follow me Mr-" he paused. "I'll need to have your name."  
  
"Legolas. It means-"  
  
"Greenleaf in Sindarin. Yes I know. Come this way Legolas."  
  
The houses grew more in plenty the further they followed the road, along the side of the cliff. They seemed to be slightly descending into the valley, but only slightly, until finally the guard halted not even a third of the way down. Legolas dismounted (the guard had walked beside him) and his horse was brought to well kept stables. "Here is his home."  
  
The house was large and beautiful. It was of polished marble, white with grey swirls. Flowered vines draped themselves about the place in a welcoming manner and many other blossoms greeted them amidst green grasses and trees of the gardens. A little stream was running near it and the sun reflected off of it in just a way that it cast little rainbows upon the stone steps. As they ascended them, passing pillars of well-carved manners, they noticed that a tall man was standing at the door, admiring the view that the front of the house faced across the cliff. He had a medium brown hair that hung to his shoulders, neatly trimmed and his eyes were of a gray. He was wearing riding attire, not surprisingly wearing a thin traveler's coat of mail underneath. He had both a sword and a royal horn at his side and he looked up as they came.  
  
The two passed him and went into the home, where they were greeted by many more servants, many, Legolas noticed, were maidens. His traveler's cloak, which he no longer needed, was taken as were his weapons. Legolas, however, refused to hand over the dagger that his father had given him on his one hundredth birthday. In fact, he did not even bother to tell them about it. He just tucked it within his riding boot. Then, he continued following the guard into a sitting area, a cool breeze wafting from the lightly curtained windows. The curtains were white and sheer and blowing in the fresh, cool air, along with a little bit of sunlight.  
  
"I will bring Lord Elrond here in a moment," the guard said.  
  
"Oh, no rush," replied Legolas, who was immediately brought a glass of wine by an elf maiden. The guard rolled his eyes in annoyance and disappeared down a long hallway.  
  
The house was shady and cool from the humidity and was well equipped for such times. A pitcher of water was placed beside the couch he was placed upon, alongside two clear glasses. The intricate couch was of rare design and the entire room was richly furnished with portraits, wooden tables and chairs. One portrait particularly caught his eye and his mouth fell in awe at her beauty. It was of an elven maiden, her face so fair and her hair so dark, but her eyes bright like stars. Her lips were a pink and her skin was a glowing white. She was radiant in her royal white dress and she looked content.  
  
"That is my daughter Arwen," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Legolas turned in surprise to find an elf tall but grave, old but young, fair but troubled. He was clad in white and his hair was dark as well. His eyes were also bright, but not as bright as Arwen's were. He said gently, "How may I be of assistance Legolas?"  
  
"I-I've an important message from my king Thranduil-"  
  
Elrond's eyes glittered and he said, "You mean your father?"  
  
"Well," Legolas paused. "I did not wish to draw attention to royalty. I would have said I was a prince if I had known that you had already known yourself."  
  
Elrond laughed and said brightly, "I suppose I can understand what you mean. Now what is your message?"  
  
"Oh," Legolas stopped. How was it that Thranduil had said to deliver the message?  
  
'Do not be impatient Legolas. The time will come for the right moment. Do not be hasty in leaving! And do not fear to provide information, for we have nothing to hide. Delaying is not thought of kindly, and will only let the creature escape further. Do not be fresh in your replies, and do not be too calm either. Being a messenger for a king may be harder than being the king yourself. If the message is not delivered right, it may be taken the wrong way...'  
  
Confused, Legolas blurted out, "Gollum escaped. We chased him up a tree but he still got away." He cringed. Could that be considered hasty?  
  
"This is grievous news to me." Elrond stated, very slowly pacing to and fro. "Indeed very grievous news to me. And even more so to my son, who I daresay has spent long enough trying to capture that beast."  
  
"You mean Aragorn?" Legolas paused. "Would you consider that fresh?"  
  
Elrond laughed lightly and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come, you look weary. We will speak more of this later. Right now, I am welcoming you into Rivendell, my home and yours for now. Come with me onto the porch. I have several people who I think you would like to meet very much."  
  
Curious, Legolas followed him. As the double doors were opened, Legolas smiled at the view that was held in front of him. He could see one of the waterfalls next to him, and the streams and houses down below in the valley. He could see much from where he stood, including the looming snow covered peak of Carahdras in the distance. "It is amazing," he commented. Elrond smiled and said he had some things to get done and he would return later. Then he went back into the home. Legolas looked over at the guests sitting all around. The first he saw, he cried in joy, "Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" And he ran to embrace the old wizard. Mithrandir laughed, before Legolas noticed four odd beings he had never encountered before.  
  
They were short and chubby, with big hairy feet and squat little noses. Their cheeks were rosy and Legolas bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at the site of them. "And you are-?"  
  
"Hobbits of the Shire. I am Merry and this is Pippin," replied the creature.  
  
"I am Legolas of Mirkwood." To his surprise, the two hobbits bowed clumsily and held out their hands to shake with his. Legolas smiled and gave his hand to them. He passed the other two hobbits who were deep in a conversation. Then he looked over at the others that were sitting around there. The next he saw he had briefly encountered before and smiled brightly. "Aragorn! It has been a long while!" He paused. 'Do not be hasty...' Perhaps now was not the time to share the terrible news of the Gollum creature's escape.  
  
"Hello Legolas," he said in reply, but did not mention the creature. He was smiling and sitting next to the elf that was in the portrait, Arwen.  
  
Legolas turned his gaze away, not wanting to disturb her. "Hello." He said clumsily.  
  
"Hello," she replied, her voice fair and sweet like music.  
  
Looking at the next person to greet, Legolas paused. A dwarf...  
  
The dwarf did not seem to be making eye contact either. He was a very old dwarf, but he looked glad at the fact that he would be visiting Rivendell. Why was a dwarf staying with elves? To his side, there sat another dwarf. He was younger, his face bearded with sparkling eyes as well. He looked quite ready for an adventure. He apparently was more outspoken than the older dwarf and said, "I overheard where you're from."  
  
"Mirkwood?" asked Legolas.  
  
The old dwarf shuddered slightly and laid a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Gimli, let us not-"  
  
"Most despicable place I've ever heard of."  
  
Legolas glared at him. "Why would you say such a thing!? You've never seen it! Someone like you would not be welcomed there!"  
  
Aragorn looked up from his conversation with Arwen with much interest. Then he whispered something to Arwen, and she lightly laughed. It was probably of the long held feud between elves and dwarves...  
  
The older dwarf introduced, "I am Gloin, and this is my son Gimli."  
  
"Nice to meet you," mumbled the prince.  
  
Gimli replied, "Not nice to meet you-"  
  
"Stupid dwarf-"  
  
"Gimli," interrupted Gloin. "Perhaps here is not the time to settle a feud."  
  
Legolas took the only empty seat left, next to Gimli, but crossed his arms in a sulk, trying to force away all thoughts of dwarves and think about the beauty of Rivendell. Finally, he decided it was not working, as Gimli kept glaring at him and he kept glaring at Gimli. "Who was that man standing at the door? Gray eyes? A horn at his side?" he asked, to change the subject.  
  
"Boromir of Gondor," answered Gloin. "He is the son of the steward Denethor."  
  
Gimli apparently was not that forgiving to receive small talk from a Mirkwood elf. "You do know who my father is, do you not? Gloin? One of the twelve dwarves and one hobbit that set out within your realm- those that you threw in a prison for a month when all they wanted was a bit of food."  
  
"We are not that cruel, Gimli son of Gloin..."  
  
"Well your- king- locked them up and when he heard what they were doing he sent an entire army out after them, starting the battle of the five armies. I think you were quite capable of it."  
  
"I was at the battle of the five armies," replied Legolas. "I fought alongside my father- who is in fact the king!"  
  
"Oh, are you planning on locking me in prison because you want gold too?"  
  
Legolas tried to draw his bow, but realized that it had been taken from him at the door. His thoughts drifted to the dagger, but he only wanted to threaten, not kill. Besides, no blood had ever been spilled by his dagger, nor had there been any threat toward someone by it. It was special to him... Finally, he answered, "Yes I am! And you'd well deserve it! I could use a bit of gold, now couldn't I?"  
  
Gloin stood to his feet. "See now, young elf."  
  
Legolas smiled, young...How much they did not yet know. At three thousand, one hundred years of age he was far from young. Perhaps young to his own people he was, but not compared to many other creatures of Middle Earth.  
  
"I do not have tolerance for such remarks-"  
  
"And neither do I," said Mithrandir, cutting in. "Hold your tongue, both Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas son of Thranduil or I will turn you both into frogs."  
  
One of the hobbits was the only one who laughed (later to be addressed as Sam Gamgee).  
  
Legolas groaned before retreating into the house. He did want to meet that Boromir of Gondor, did he not? While he was walking through it he felt peaceful, as if all dread of the black riders in his visions had disappeared from him. He came to the front door and approached the man.  
  
The man turned around reluctantly and introduced himself. "I am Boromir son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Legolas said brightly. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood." When the man did not reply, he tried to make some sort of small talk. "So, is this your first trip to Imladris?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Mine too. But I have met Elrond before, well, I've seen him..."  
  
"Interesting." Then he turned his gaze back toward the view.  
  
"So what are you here for?"  
  
"Do you mind?" Boromir asked sharply. Then he shook his head. "Forgive me elf, I am troubled."  
  
"Forgiven." Legolas replied. "What ails you?"  
  
Boromir shook his head. "I am not open enough to speak of it with you now."  
  
Legolas answered, "I understand." Then he said, "You must live in Minas Tirith?"  
  
"Yes, that is where I dwell with my father and brother Faramir."  
  
"Interesting." Legolas grinned.  
  
Boromir laughed and said, "You certainly are lifting my spirits Legolas."  
  
Legolas laughed back until the two fell silent. "Have you met the others yet?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yes, I have, but only briefly. When I arrived last night it was very late and I was tired. This morning I was not in the mood really."  
  
"How about that dwarf?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Gimli I believe his name was," said Boromir. "I do not know. What about him?"  
  
"Most insulting thing I've ever laid eyes on. I was just wondering if he didn't like me and perhaps-" he shook his head. "Oh, nevermind. I suppose it doesn't matter. My father always warned me about dwarves...Should have listened... Did you meet Mithrandir?"  
  
"Mithrandir?"  
  
"Well, some call him Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"Yes, yes I have, a very long time ago I met him in Minas Tirith. The most intriguing guest I have met are those little- hobbits did they say they were?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I suppose. Funny little fellows, they are."  
  
"Little is putting it nicely."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Well, I suppose I started out bad upon all of them, arguing with a dwarf as soon as I got there. Better go back and get on their good side."  
  
"I will come with you my friend."  
  
The two went into the house, not speaking to each other, but merely looking happy. They came out onto the porch and Aragorn stood to his feet. "Boromir, there you are, I was wondering where you'd got to."  
  
Boromir smiled lightly. "Yes..." But his eyes kept flickering to the sword of Narsil at Aragorn's waist, tucked neatly into its sheath.  
  
Gloin and Gimli were glaring at Legolas and Legolas merely glared back. He stood there, watching the conversations around him take place, falling into silence himself, before going over, sitting down and dangling his legs over the side of the cliff next to the hobbits. "Hello."  
  
The hobbit directly next to him seemed to be looking him over, very eagerly.  
  
Legolas raised a brow and asked, "Are you alright Mr. Hobbit?"  
  
The hobbit looked embarrassed and muttered something about elves.  
  
The hobbit next to him said, "I feel terrible. I have not introduced myself. I see you have already met Merry and Pippin, but I'm Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Pleasure Mr. Baggins."  
  
"I'm Sam Gamgee." Sam said delightedly. "And it's not that I'm crazy or anythin'. It's just that I've always wanted ter see the elves, and now that I'm here I can't get enough of them!"  
  
Legolas laughed. "Well, ask me anything you want about elves. I am one."  
  
"I could tell by your ears sir. And your eyes! And your hair-" Then he grew red and said, "I suppose that was outspoken, describing you and all."  
  
"Not at all Mr. Gamgee." Legolas smiled. "First time in Rivendell I take it?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Well, it's mine too."  
  
Sam looked baffled. "But you're an elf!"  
  
"I come from Mirkwood," replied the prince.  
  
"Oh, that's right..."  
  
The five suddenly fell quiet, not knowing what else was to be said. Back at home, the hobbits would have made all sorts of jokes and talk, but with an elf, everything seemed different, almost as if it was more enjoyable to just relax around him. Legolas hated silence, although it came often and sang softly in his own tongue of Sindarin.  
  
Frodo smiled. "Sam do you remember those elves we met in the Shire?" he closed his eyes in remembrance.  
  
"Yes Mr. Frodo," replied Sam. "First elves I ever saw. Nicest folk too!"  
  
"Doesn't Legolas of Mirkwood remind you of them?"  
  
"In the shire?" Legolas felt his heart skip a beat. "Were they of Mirkwood? Were they going to the havens?"  
  
"Havens?" Pippin asked, perplexed. "No, I don't believe they were."  
  
"I wish I could have seen them." Merry said quietly.  
  
"I think they were going to the sea." Sam said happily, before studying Legolas again. "Where's your bow and arrows Legolas?"  
  
"Lord Elrond's servants took them at the door. Word must have reached them that my temper often leads to their use." His eyes glittered with mischief and youth, but then he shook his head. "Where are your bow and arrows Sam?"  
  
Sam grew red again at the sound of an elf calling him by his first name and replied, "Well Legolas, I've never really used one before."  
  
"While we're here in Rivendell, perhaps I could teach you."  
  
"Wow Legolas! An elf teaching me archery!" Sam grinned widely. "Did you hear that Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo smiled back and then sighed in the warmth of the morning sun. It was all so peaceful. The pain in his shoulder was almost completely forgotten now. Just the night before he had still been ill from the blade. Tonight there was to be a great feast planned for him. He suddenly remembered something and leapt to his feet, running into the house. "Lord Elrond!" he shouted, forgetting that Rivendell was much different than the Shire. "Lord Elrond!" He tripped and fell onto his face, looking up to find Elrond holding out his hand to him. "Whatever is the matter Frodo? You really shouldn't be running with that wound of yours."  
  
Frodo let him help him up. "I know it should be gone, all of this burden in your home, I feel awful. But what conclusion have you come to?" He fiddled with the ring in his pocket.  
  
Elrond bit his lip, not even guessing, but knowing. "Oh, you mean- that- burden." (referring to the ring) "I am holding a council tomorrow morning. You are invited to join us, in fact I urge you to. But tonight, feast and rest up!"  
  
"Thank you," replied the hobbit with slight satisfaction. Then Elrond left to tend to some sort of matter. When Frodo returned to the porch, he could see Legolas laughing softly and Sam telling him some sort of story. As he approached, he realized it was from the Shire. He smiled, remembering the homey feeling of Bag End and of his days with Bilbo, when he used to cook him meals and read to him and sing. Oh how he missed Bilbo! How he used to tell of his adventures and things. The Shire seemed so close and yet so far within his memories. At times he felt he could reach out and touch, and yet when he tried it would disappear from his vision, seeming only like a passing dream or long forgotten fairy tale. After a moment of daydreaming, he snapped back into reality at the mention of the Prancing Pony.  
  
"-and Frodo put the ring on and disappeared! Everyone, 'cludin' me were a little surprised. That was the same night we met Strider."  
  
"Strider?" inquired Legolas.  
  
"Or- Aragorn as I just heard him called."  
  
Legolas laughed. "Why, may I ask, have you given him the name Strider?"  
  
"The folks in Bree call him that. 'He's one o' them dirty rangers' they used to say. 'suspicious folk.'"  
  
Overhearing, Aragorn said loudly, "I suppose I am one of those dirty rangers, am I Sam?" Seeing Sam's face turn red, he laughed. "I do not mind."  
  
As the hobbits resumed their conversation with Legolas, Arwen took Aragorn by the arm and whispered, "I am so glad you are home. Come, let us speak alone of the days and become acquainted once more."  
  
Aragorn smiled warmly at her as they disappeared into the house, unnoticed by anyone. "Estel, I cannot help but feel dread at what may await you."  
  
"Dread?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"You being the king and all. It just seems so much to ask of one man. You know, conquering the dark forces, becoming a ranger, whatever strange thought led to that..."  
  
"Hush, that one was the Lord Elrond's idea." Then he smiled at her and continued, "You should feel no dread my lady. Good will come."  
  
Arwen leaned her head against his chest and the two stood there, speaking softly of all that had happened during Aragorn's absence until finally they heard the sound of one clearing their throat. Arwen lifted her head and Aragorn turned, slightly surprised. "Lord Elrond," he greeted.  
  
"Hello Estel," he said with a strangely cold air to his voice.  
  
Aragorn, sensing this, backed away from Arwen. "We were getting caught up. It has been so long-"  
  
"I think I should leave you two alone." Arwen said brightly. "I have the need to speak with those strange short creatures." Then she strode quickly out onto the porch.  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt young again as he faced the half-elven in front of him, very young. "Ada, I have not yet had the chance to ask you. What is to become of- you know?"  
  
"You mean the ring?" Elrond raised a brow. "Aragorn, now is not the time to change the subject." Then he smiled. "Dear Estel, how I have missed you in my home. No one ever does such mortal things anymore, like changing the subject, waking up screaming from nightmares, too much curiosity, shouting, disobeying-"  
  
"I suppose you don't receive that from Elrohir and Elladan anymore since I left do you?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Elrond shook his head, a sad tone coming into his voice. "In fact, after you left, they are barely around..."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
He hesitated. "They are out with a few rangers hunting orcs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's that curiosity." Elrond stated. "They are looking for Celebrian."  
  
"Oh," Aragorn paused. He had heard such stories about Celebrian's capture. He knew that Celebrian was Elrond's wife many years before. "Ada, it has been so many years-"  
  
"They still have some hope." Elrond shook his head. "Never you mind where the twins are. They should be back soon enough."  
  
The two fell into a deep silence before Aragorn continued. "I can still smell the sweet aroma of feasts and the days when the times were better Ada."  
  
"My son," said Elrond, "One day you will smell the feasts and have the best times in your own castle at Minas Tirith."  
  
Aragorn smiled grimly. "I hope you are right."  
  
"Hope?" Elrond said lightly. "Of course there is hope. Remember? That is why I chose the name Estel."  
  
*~* This is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! If there are mistakes or something that my writing lacks let me know or if there's something you like let me know.  
  
Ok, that chapter was probably really long. I hope you enjoyed it though. Have a nice day! 


	2. chapter 2 The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I also don't own the title of this chapter. Or the title of the last one. I had to mention that.  
  
Thank you Vicki Turner for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are probably right about Celebrian. I'll have to look it up. I also discovered another mistake. Frodo isn't supposed to meet anybody until the council! That one is a big oops. But anywho I came up with this really lame excuse: In this book it says that he meets them for the first time, but I say that the deciding of what to be done about the ring made his memory blurry so it was like meeting them. I don't know anywho, hope you enjoy the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"The Council of Elrond"  
  
The group was summoned to a feast later that night, where they ate and made merriment of all sorts. Frodo was most shocked to discover that Bilbo was at Rivendell. For long into the night, the elves spoke with the guests until the mortals had to depart to rest. Even Aragorn, who had been raised by the elves, eventually had to say goodnight, he could not keep up with them. Soon, it was only Legolas who was left, his eyes glossy as he listened to the great tales that were told to him and ate the great breads and meats that were still being passed around the group.  
  
Elrond was sitting cross legged upon a pillow, Glorfindel and Arwen next to him. They had to admit they were all three intrigued by this elf of Mirkwood, who acted nothing like his own people. Elrond had half a mind to throw a piece of gold at him and see if his attitude changed, like his father's would have, but he saw in Legolas's eyes not a want for a treasure, but a want for adventure. He knew well enough to guess that Legolas had probably heard some harsh words from his own people for that reason.  
  
Soon, Legolas stood to his feet and burst out in a song, causing the other elves to laugh in delight. Legolas smiled brightly. That was what he loved the most- singing, and in Middle Earth he was not alone in that interest. A few other elves joined in and soon the merriment was so much that Aragorn stirred on his bed many rooms away.  
  
He sat up and yawned, realizing that it must have been around five hours since he had left the group. The light was just beginning to touch over the mountains and Aragorn decided he should probably wake up anyway. He changed into the clothes that had been presented to him and laughed at the note in the elvish language that was placed on the top of the pile.  
  
'Estel, hope your head is still big enough to fit into these- they're royal you know. –Glorfindel.'  
  
Soon he had made himself look quite presentable, by what Elrond would call his standards, and left the room toward the sound of the growing harps and singing. He stepped into the great hall and joined in the song, causing Arwen to run to him, jump into his arms and sing with him.  
  
Elrond raised a brow but said nothing. He had told Aragorn he would no longer reproach on the matter, but it was there. Aragorn was to marry his daughter Arwen. He shook his head in disbelief. He had never thought that would happen. When he saw them together, a sad grief came within his heart. He knew that Arwen had made the choice, and once Aragorn became the king, once Elrond had the desire to sail to the Gray Havens, he would never see her again, and she would be doomed to live the life of a mortal, but never die, to feel their pain for long thousands of years...  
  
"Estel, have you quite gotten enough sleep?" inquired Elrond, interrupting their joy.  
  
Aragorn looked up and answered, but with no hint of annoyance. "Yes, I always get enough sleep here."  
  
"Good because near draws the hour of the council I must call, to discuss what is to be done."  
  
A thick silence fell about the room, all eyes averting to Elrond. Legolas had no idea what they were all talking about and began singing again until Glorfindel glared at him. "A-About what?" Legolas inquired weakly.  
  
Elrond continued. "This will be grievous news to you Legolas, but within this very household at this very moment, lies the one Ring of Sauron."  
  
*~*  
They were presented with a breakfast, delicious, magnificent, but Legolas only picked at the food, his lack of interest deeply showing. He was distracted, terribly worried. He had always been that way- easily strained by even the littlest things; but this thing was not little.  
  
He had always wondered what had happened to it. When he was working in his studies when he was an elfling, he used to ask his father. Thranduil merely shrugged and said, "Concentrate on what you are supposed to be learning my son." Legolas shook his head. No, no. it was all wrong. If someone had concentrated on the matter a little sooner perhaps the Ring would not be in Rivendell.  
  
A voice came from behind him and he was shaken away from his thoughts. "Are you alright Legolas?"  
  
Legolas half-nodded. "Yes Aragorn. I-I am fine."  
  
Aragorn smiled lightly and put a hand on the elf's shoulder. "You look pale my friend. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Gimli." Legolas lied quickly. "I just do not like dwarves..."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Do not hold such grudges! Come, meet him again!" He started to pull the elf up, but Legolas shoved him away. Aragorn sighed and continued to pry the elf off the table.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Are you a lie detector Aragorn? Is that why you must continue to torment me?"  
  
Aragorn laughed again. "What really is wrong Legolas?"  
  
"The Ring," Legolas replied quietly. "I-I do not like the thought of  
its presence."  
  
Gravely, the man replied, "You are invited by the Lord Elrond to attend the council if you wish. It may help settle a few things on your mind."  
  
"Yes, I will attend," answered the elf.  
  
*~*  
Legolas was brought out by Aragorn to a sweeping porch viewing the valley of Rivendell. It looked so peaceful from where he stood, but he knew he was coming upon a council of great dread and concentrated on that one thing. He was shaking and he knew Aragorn sense that he was nervous. The porch was marble, strangely like the house and the benches and chairs were carved of marble as well. There were only a few dry leaves upon the ground and they ever so slightly crunched beneath Aragorn's feet (but not an elf's.) The benches were surrounding a pedastool in the middle of all of it and on top of it, lay something small and golden.  
  
Legolas let out a cry of surprise and he turned away as if his eyes burned the moment he saw it. "It cannot be," he whispered.  
  
"But it is Legolas." Mithrandir said, motioning for him to sit down next to  
  
an elf of Elrond's counselors. They exchanged glum glances before returning their attention to the Ring.  
  
There they all sat in silence, none saying more words, until finally Mithrandir left and returned with Frodo, whose eyes followed each of them, as if now that the ring was present, his memory betrayed him of his pleasant meetings with the group the previous day. Following this, there was much speech, much speech that clearly interested Legolas. This involved many different people being given their turn to speak. It reminded the elf of something he used to do when he was an elfling. They would all gather around a campfire in a circle and share ghost stories. The stories these people spoke of, however, even though they were not of ghosts, were far more frightening. Once or twice Legolas had a vision or two of the black riders before his own turn came to speak.  
  
For a while, Legolas had been fiddling with his thumbs nervously as Aragorn continued to mention how he had captured Gollum and brought him to Mirkwood for safe keeping. Finally, Boromir asked, "'He is a small thing, you say, this Gollum? Small, but greta in Mischeif. What became of him? To what doom did you put him?'" (Tolkein, Fellowship of the Ring, The Council of Elrond).  
  
Legoals closed his eyes, feeling the strain come upon him. What was he to answer.  
  
Aragorn answered much about prison and that under the eyes of the Mirkwood elves, he was safe.  
  
Finally Legolas spoke, but not happily. "'Alas! Alas!...the tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told...Gollum, has escaped'" (Tolkein, The Fellowship of the Ring, the Council of Elrond).  
  
The sound of Aragorn's reply made him cringe, it was so angry, and he replied with a long explanation of how he thought it had been possible. He explained that they had all been kind to the creature but overly kind. At this, the dwarf Gloin made an outburst and Legolas groaned. Why was he always blamed for Thranduil's mistakes? He continued to explain that Gollum had climbed a tree and not come back down. A pack of orcs came upon them and this led to Gollum's escape.  
  
He paused to see the reaction of the rest of the council. Aragorn's face was stern, but otherwise completely expressionless. Mithrandir looked grave and still. The little hobbit Bilbo looked quite downtrodden and the rest did not know what to think it seemed. In fact, Legolas did not give himself enough time to read their faces in fear that they might become angry. He continued, explaining that they could not find Gollum again. They did find orc trails alongside a Gollum trail, but evil drew close and they feared any more hunt.  
  
He finally finished and averted his eyes from the rest of the group. Everyone else, it seemed, had told some sort of adventurous story, and his own was speaking of mistakes. He felt slightly ashamed, even though it was no where close to being his fault. He was relieved when the attention was drawn from him and toward Gandalf's tale. Gandalf's tale finished, followed by silence, until thoughts of what to be done were spoken.  
  
At the one and only decision, the pupils of Legolas's eyes widened. The words stung at him like a blade "'To walk into peril- to Mordor. We must send the Ring to the Fire'" (Tolkein, The Fellowship of The Ring, The Council of Elrond). His blood chilled and he quivered in fear for those who would have to take it. The arguments erupted before his eyes. Who was to take it...Bilbo wanted to, but he was too old to handle such a journey, and his part in the ring had ended...no one else wanted to volunteer until, to Legolas's astonishment, Frodo announced that he wished to take it and then, out of the bushes, ran Sam shouting he that he refused to leave Frodo to his fate.  
  
Legolas's heart felt deeply heavy and he lowered it. Two young creatures, so small, so innocent...To go directly into Mordor...Alone...His mind was turning.  
  
No! his Mind said. You can't do this!  
  
Yes! his Heart said. They need you!  
  
His Mind continued, What would your father say, he would be left to wither on his throne, without the one thing he loves most, without his only heir...What about Mirkwood? Do you not care about your lands? You are a prince! You were born to be a prince!  
  
But his Heart reproached his Mind, What is more to you? Your wealth, your kingdom? Or what is right?  
  
Legolas was mustering up the courage and debating with himself, but it did not come. Soon the group stood to their feet and left somberly and quietly, leaving two men, a dwarf and an elf debating the exact same thing.  
  
*~* Ok, im sorry if that chapter was too short, but I found a good place to end it. But I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
If there are mistakes or something that my writing lacks let me know or if there's something you like let me know. Please review!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading and have a great day! 


	3. chapter 3 A Brave Journey Begins

Chapter 3!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I might make changes to this chapter later, but for now, to keep the plot going, here is the maybe final, but I don't know, chapter 3! Please read and review and enjoy!!  
  
Hey, Thank you Vicki Turner! Your reviews are awesome! Enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~* It had been decided, after the council, that Legolas would go. He was nervous and shaking from head to toe but he forced a smile as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He closed his eyes in memory at the thought of the separate council he had with Elrond.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" asked Legolas, coming into a large study with sweeping shelves of books and papers lining all of the walls.  
  
The elf at the wooden desk looked up with interest, but Legolas could tell that he looked distraught. "Ah, Legolas." But his voice wavered as if he had just heard something terrible, or perhaps he had guessed already what Legolas was going to say.  
  
Legolas said quietly, "I wish to go to Mordor with the hobbits."  
  
Elrond smiled grimly. "It is a terrible task."  
  
"I feel I must go," replied the elf prince. "Hobbits have generously given their lives to that council, the least I can do is help them."  
  
Elrond continued scribbling on a piece of parchment before putting his pen down and standing up. "If that is how you feel, then you are permitted. If that is what you came here to ask me. Do not worry, you are not the only volunteer. Aragorn-" Elrond's face grew pale. "He is also to go with you and the hobbits." The two then were interrupted by a door opening suddenly and Boromir bowing, "Lord Elrond..."  
  
Legolas brightened. "Well, with the merry hobbits, Aragorn and Boromir, this should not be too dim of a trip."  
  
"Dim is your mind growing Legolas," said Boromir grimly. "We are walking into Mordor, into the peril of Middle Earth."  
  
"Seven companions," said Elrond. "Gandalf, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of Mirkwood, Aragorn of Gondor, Frodo son of Drogo, Samwise Gamgee and Gimli son of Gloin."  
  
"Gimli?" cried Legolas suddenly. "You would send a dwarf on this quest?"  
"I think that soon you will see that differences matter no more."  
  
*~*  
  
Legolas had only been there a day after, giving Sam only one archery lesson, when he was summoned by Elrond as a scout to Mirkwood, to inquire more of Gollum, but Legolas knew deep down inside that Elrond was hoping he would tell his father of his absence, but not of his quest.  
  
He was disappointed that Aragorn was not to be ridign with him but that he was to be riding with rangers. Legolas had several of Elrond's counselors with him. The ride began swiftly, all being elves and needing no sleep.  
  
He was a swift rider, who rode with no saddle nor bridle, but was light and did not hurt the horse. His steed was swifter than many horses he had ridden before. This one seemed to know the movements he wanted to direct before he even directed them. The horse never tired on him, always running as fast as it could with only a few stops.  
  
Glorfindel rode with him, by orders of Elrond, and he was quite disappointed. It was not as noble of a quest as he had hoped to get. Legolas could have done the errand by himself in truth, but someone had to be there to guard the young prince. Legolas was not told this and merely thought him a companion. Thranduil was always so careful about Legolas and would probably blame Elrond for something or other if Legolas showed up alone.  
  
Glorfindel noticed that Legolas's steps grew prouder each moment that they grew closer to Mirkwood. His strides were more elegant as was his mien. As they entered the woods, Glorfindel sighed. "What kind of darkness is this?"  
  
Legolas shivered in the adjustment. "I-I do not know. It is unnaturally dark today."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I do not know!" Legolas replied, taking off into the darkness. "Follow me closely Glorfindel! I know short cuts!"  
  
Glorfindel sighed angrily, "All right young prince, just hang on for a moment or two. Let me catch my breath."  
  
"No time! Do you want to be back before the others or not?"  
  
"This isn't a race!" protested Glorfindel as he hurried to catch up with Legolas.  
  
"Quiet now," warned Legolas. "When entering the realm guards fear noise as a threat."  
  
"Then they must terribly fear you," mumbled the elf.  
  
"Come along," Legolas whispered, having not heard. "Quickly..."  
  
Soon, Glorfindel found that he had lost the prince all together in the darkness and sighed in anger. "Legolas? Where have you got to?" It was then that he heard the creaking of a bow behind him. Turning with his bright elven eyes he found several guards pointing arrows at him. "By orders of the King Thranduil, all intruders are to be dealt with severely!"  
  
Glorfindel held up his hands, revealing that he intended to raise no weapons. "I am a friend of your realm, with the prince."  
  
"Name?" demanded one guard.  
  
"Glorfindel of the royal house of Imladris."  
  
"Ah," said a second. "The king thought the Lord Elrond might have sent a messenger. Come along then."  
  
Glorfindel followed the guards uneasily through the forest, taking the "shortcuts" that Legolas had spoken of. Soon the darkness grew slightly lighter and a stone castle built out of caves came in view. He was soon led through a door and inside, where he found that Legolas had thrown himself onto the floor.  
  
Thranduil entered the room, escorted by two guards and he fell to his knees next to the prince. "Legolas! Are you wounded?"  
  
Legolas sat up cross-legged and embraced Thranduil, "Nay, Adar!"  
  
Thranduil sighed in relief and stood to his feet, helping Legolas up also. "Come my son, I am so glad at your return!"  
  
"I am afraid, Adar, that I am not so glad as you, for I have grave news to tell you, and I am only here at this moment because I have been sent by the Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
Thranduil looked surprised, and then shook his head. "Legolas, what have you gotten yourself into now?"  
  
"Adar, I know you will reproach my decision, but I have made it, and I do not reproach myself."  
  
Thranduil looked at him suspiciously. "Dare I ask?" Then he saw Glorfindel. "At least the Lord Elrond has enough sense to send someone with you! These days I cannot trust even such a short distance."  
  
Glorfindel bowed, "King Thranduil I presume? We have come to ask if there has been any more signs of the Gollum creature."  
  
"No," replied Thranduil. "There have been no signs."  
  
"Then my questions are answered."  
  
Legolas bowed his head slowly as Thranduil glanced at him suspiciously. "Adar, I am sorry I disobeyed you. I should have taken someone with me-"  
  
"Legolas, what is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Adar," said Legolas quietly, "The Ring of Sauron has been found."  
  
It took a moment or two before that completely registered to Thranduil. He sank deep into his throne and as his face grew pale. He asked, "How?"  
  
Legolas saw Thranduil's desperate eyes and he knew he could not tell him of the peril he was to walk into. Instead he sank once again to the ground and said, "Adar, forgive me, but I can say no more."  
  
Glorfindel cleared his throat, "If I may be allowed to interrupt, King Thranduil..." Then he continued to explain all that had happened. He finished with, "Legolas will be helping out a little around Rivendell. I am afraid it will be a while before he returns."  
  
Thranduil was quiet for a moment before standing up and saying, "You may not have my son. I will not allow him to go anywhere near that cursed power."  
  
"We are not asking for your son," said Glorfindel, "We just need his assistance for a little while."  
  
Thranduil glared threateningly at Glorfindel. "I said no."  
  
"Adar," interrupted Legolas gently, "It is perfectly safe. No harm can come to me." But his eyes denied him and Thranduil read him like a book.  
  
"Legolas, I do not tolerate lies now and I never have! Now what is this- assistance? Before I permit anything I must know what it is."  
  
Glorfindel shot a pleading look at Legolas, but knew that he had already given in. "Send away your servants and shut the doors!" he ordered. Then this was done.  
  
Legolas's eyes began to fill up with tears. He knew it was the wrong decision! All along he knew it...his father needed him, that's who he was and where he belonged. It was always in Mirkwood!  
  
Once again a great debate struggled within him. His heart said, he was right, but his mind said he was wrong and that he needed to back out on the quest as soon as possible. He could do his role on his own in Mirkwood. Legolas, however, for all his life had listened to his heart and he heard its call far above the mind and said, "Adar, I am to take the Ring to Mordor. It is to be destroyed." He closed his eyes tightly, not knowing what to expect, but feeling as if he had betrayed his father by leaving him, by sending himself to his death. When there was no answer he looked up to see a tear slip down Thranduil's face. Legolas looked away, but his father held his chin up and into his eyes said, "My son, why have you held yourself to such a thing?" he said it kindly, weakly, but in a way that made Legolas feel terrible.  
  
"I love you Adar," replied Legolas, "But it is my true destiny. My heart will lead me."  
  
"Lead you to what?" asked Thranduil delicately. "Death? My son, do not go. Death is the only thing there for you."  
  
"No, Adar, to victory. And even if I am not victorious, I will die knowing that I tried to save my people, to save Middle Earth."  
  
Thranduil was silent and Legolas continued, "You cannot be there to protect me forever Adar. You cannot always make the decisions for me. However, you have the final word as you are my father and king. What say you?"  
  
It was several more moments before Thranduil replied gravely, "I see in your eyes a light so determined, so sure of itself...Legolas, I know you will succeed." Then, with much effort he bowed his head silently and uttered the words, "I permit."  
  
Legolas threw him into a rather tight hug and as a tear slipped down his face replied, "I will not fail you."  
  
*~*  
"Can your father keep a secret?" asked Glorfindel, once their horses were racing over the plains again.  
  
"I think so," replied Legolas. "For me he would."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Legolas blinked away tears, "Yes, I am Glorfindel. I am about as alright as I can get."  
  
Glorfindel gave him a sad smile and replied, "Come Legolas, the meeting has passed and we are to return to merriment once more."  
  
"Glorfindel," said Legolas, "You don't understand. The merriest place in the world for me was my home and now I fear I can never face my father again."  
  
Glorfindel veered his horse over and placed a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder while the horses ran. "That is not true Legolas. I saw only love in his eyes; in fact I think you rather impressed him. I doubt he would volunteer for such a valiant quest."  
  
"My grandfather fought at the gates of Mordor," muttered Legolas, "I suppose it is time another of my house take the next step and go to the fires."  
  
"Come Legolas, the choice has been made. Fill your mind with more pleasant things."  
  
*~*  
  
"Where are the rest of the scouts?" asked Elrond, on a balcony facing out to the valley.  
  
Gandalf put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The prince of Mirkwood draws close as does Glorfindel. I can sense their arrival."  
  
Elrond smiled grimly and said, "Gandalf, is there any hope at all that we will win this war?"  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf. "You said it yourself quite a few years before. You predicted this when you handed Aragorn the shards of Narsil. You knew this was to come."  
  
"But not- this." Then the two fell quiet and he continued, "I sensed something, but never this great of horror, never did I once glimpse the ring in a dream, I only saw the Ringwraiths." He paused. "That could have only meant one thing, but to take it to Mordor for it to be destroyed, well that is something I cringed at when I heard it out of my own mouth."  
  
"There is hope Adar," a voice said from behind them.  
  
Elrond turned to find Aragorn and said, grimly smiling again, "Eavesdropping?"  
  
Aragorn laughed and embraced him, "Adar, everything is going to be alright. Estel, remember? You told me so only a week ago. That I was estel for all the people."  
  
"Yes, you are Aragorn," said Gandalf. Then he paused. "Aragorn, what are you doing? Where are Elladan and Elrohir? Did they not go with you? What have you found out?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "So many questions at once. Perhaps I will be relieved when I start this quest."  
  
Gandalf smiled softly and asked, "Will you answer them?"  
  
"Of course. First I think I should answer why Elrohir and Elladan are not with me, for Adar."  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to say something but closed it.  
  
"No," replied Aragorn quietly, "They are in no danger that I know of. But they would not speak their errand to me."  
  
"You told me you were to go off with them," said Elrond.  
  
"I know," replied Aragorn. "But they broke off from me when we reached Weathertop so I went to the rangers to search."  
  
Gandalf raised a brow, "They simply broke off from you?"  
  
Aragorn nodded and chanced a sad smile at Elrond, who was staring back off into the valley. "I am sure they are alright Adar."  
  
*~*  
It was several months from the day of the council when the scouts returned, first Legolas and Glorfindel, then Gimli and Gloin. After them came several of Elrond's household, then Gandalf, then Aragorn. Soon after, along came Elladan and Elrohir, who looked grave and only spoke to Elrond of their quest.  
  
The day to depart had come and the fellowship gathered quietly in the front hall, before a fire, scarcely looking at each other and never speaking. Elrond stood in the back of the room, watching Aragorn with a sad glow to his eyes, knowing the burden his son would have to face. The hobbits were gathered together in a corner, rummaging through their packs. Frodo just sat there, however, fingering the ring, which had been placed on a chain around his neck, with a distant look, as if he were not in Rivendell, but already facing the burden of Mordor. Aragorn sat on a couch, his head bowed, but his eyes drawn to the fire, staring into it, emotionless, while Gimli stood next to his father, the two just standing there, as statues. Boromir of Gondor was pacing very slowly, waiting anxiously for the journey to begin, wishing to start and end it as quickly as possible. There were two missing however, Legolas and Gandalf.  
  
It was a moment later when he entered at a run. Then he slowed and saw the somber faces on his future companions' faces. They were desperate, staring at the ground, nervous. "I-I've found my bow Lord Elrond." He said. "I hope I have not held the fellowship up..."  
  
Elrond shook his head, even though it was true. A moment later Gandalf came out of the house and Elrond then motioned for them to gather around him, Merry and Pippin included to Legolas's surprise (apparently they were to go too). Then he spoke of what was to lie ahead and where they were to go first. It was not long before they said their goodbyes and went off, all sad and quiet, determined to take on the burden.  
  
The moment they stepped out of the valley, even Legolas's heart was grieved. He was beginning to wish that Elrond had equipped them with horses, for walking would take a long time to get anywhere. He was taking up the rear of the party, for he had the sharpest eyes and was best for a guard. Even the slightest movement, whether it had been bird or threat, made him move for his bow, however. He soon began to formulate the thought that perhaps his eyes were not going to help him, that he was just too afraid.  
Gimli had his head lowered, thinking of his father. He suddenly had gotten the idea that he would never see him again. This deeply saddened him and he looked around the rest of the fellowship to see if anyone else felt this way. Indeed it looked so, because each walked in exactly the same way, their heads bowed and their eyes liquid.  
  
Boromir's thoughts were slightly different however. He was only thinking of winning glory. His father already held high opinions for him and for some reason he was sure he was going to see him again. His main worry was Mordor and if he would ever make it out alive again. He sighed and said, "I suppose we have made no progress yet."  
  
Aragorn looked up, his head heavy from sadness, but said nothing. His thoughts dwelled to the sword at his waist, the glimmering Narsil, the blade that was broken. What a spot of trouble his lineage had gotten him into. That was for sure, but excitement flooded through him, for even though he knew it would not be easy, he knew the result would be something great- the return of the king.  
  
"Aw, Strider," complained Pippin. "Why must you look so sad all of the time? I always thought you were the one of us with the most confidence. When you've lost hope, what are we to think?"  
  
Aragorn let out a soft laugh. "Well if it comforts you Pippin, I will try to look hopeful."  
  
"When are we stopping for supper?" asked Merry.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "Whenever it is safe to do so. I think we should go a little further before we stop and make camp." He turned and called to the back of their group, "Legolas!" There was no answer and he called again.  
  
The elf replied, "What is it Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn stopped, ushering the rest of the group to move on until Legolas was walking next to him. "What do you see?"  
  
Legolas squinted his eyes and smirked. "You."  
  
Aragorn laughed but then said seriously, "No, I mean..."  
  
Legolas climbed onto a boulder and stood on top, viewing the land. It was a moment or so more when he called. "Well, we've gone quite a few miles."  
  
"Look ahead!" called Aragorn.  
  
Legolas put a hand to his forehead and squinted through the sunset. "No...Nothing..." Then he yelped and fell backward, just clinging to the rock with his feet.  
  
Aragorn glared up at him. "We've no time for stunts, now in order to stop to eat we have to know if it is safe!"  
  
Legolas bit his lip. "I didn't like what I saw." Then he swung upward and grabbed the crevice his feet were in, and then climbed back down. He plopped down in front of Aragorn and said, "But I'm really hungry."  
  
Aragorn looked at him curiously, having not heard what he had said when he was climbing down. "Well, what did you see?"  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, "Yes...All clear," he lied.  
  
"Legolas," said Aragorn, "You saw something. What was it?"  
  
Legolas paused, pondering how he was to describe it. "It was fire." He continued a moment later, "It was looking at me."  
  
Aragorn was distant for a moment and then shook his head. "It is no immediate threat. We will camp in about ten minutes."  
  
*~*  
Gimli leaned against a rock, watching the Pippin start the fire as dusk began to settle. Merry dropped some pine needles into it and it began to crackle and pop. The scent of the woods had deepened and little fireflies were off to the side glittering every once. To add to this there were sparks coming up from the flames, but only a few that would disappear a moment later.  
  
Legolas sat crosslegged by the fire too, curling himself up into a blanket he had borrowed from Aragorn (Legolas did not bring one because he does not sleep) from the chilly air, the aroma of fowl coming to him from the fire as it was being roasted.  
  
Boromir was beside Pippin, asking him questions about the Shire and of their foods there. He even volunteered to look for spices, for he knew that the food might be no good without it.  
  
Sam sat with a comforting arm around Frodo, watching him finger the ring in his hands. They said nothing, but only sat there.  
  
Aragorn spoke quietly with Gandalf just in reach of the fire, studying maps and whispering plans in deeply hushed tones, just enough for the rest of the fellowship to know they were speaking secrets, but could not figure them out.  
  
Finally, Legolas said, "Even with this fire it is dreadfully cold. Perhaps we should have waited to journey until summer."  
  
"Then," replied Boromir. "It would be too hot."  
  
Legolas held his hands in front of the fire. "Well, I could use a little heat right now..."  
  
"We dwarves do not become too cold or too warm. We are quite adjusted to all sorts of weather," said Gimli.  
  
Legolas shivered, "W-Well we elves are not quite like that."  
  
"Not built as well you mean?"  
  
"Now come on!" protested Boromir. "This trip is bad enough without an old feud going on."  
  
"I agree!" declared Merry.  
  
"Is the food almost ready Merry?" asked Legolas. "I am practically starving."  
Boromir laughed, "So am I. But patience Legolas, we must not underestimate the food of Hobbiton that he has told me so much about!"  
  
"Legolas," asked Gandalf. "Could you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Ooh, Legolas gets to finally plan something." Boromir stated, crossing his arms in boredom.  
  
"I don't get it," said Legolas, as he stood up, gathering the blanket close around his shoulders and feeling himself freeze up as he went over to Gandalf and Aragorn. "You two are much too far from the fire!" he complained.  
  
Gandalf ignored the comment and asked, "Describe more of what you have seen today. Aragorn mentioned that it might have been the eye."  
  
"It certainly looked like an eye," replied Legolas.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "Legolas, be much more careful the next time you look to the east for us. We now know that Sauron is watching more closely. Right now, all he has glimpsed is an elf standing on a boulder, but he must see no more."  
  
Legolas hung his head and mumbled an apology, but Gandalf replied gravely, "Our own powers will have to be limited. Even mine, for fear he will see."  
  
"Let us hope," interrupted Aragorn, "-that he has not seen Frodo."  
  
"When are we going to rest?" complained Pippin loudly.  
  
Gandalf growled, "Pippin, I have already said it. We do not rest until the morning. We travel the rest of the night- as far as we can get. We could use the cover of night."  
  
"But it has been an entire day since we have rested, and now you wish to walk us through the night?" asked Legolas.  
  
"What do you care elf?" demanded Gimli. "You do not have to sleep!"  
  
Legolas scowled before sitting back at his place by the fire and reaching for the food that Pippin had just finished readying.  
  
*~*  
The morning brought a weather change and the sun was dimly shining. The hills were golden, but the fellowship did not care, their eyes were so heavy with weariness. The moment Aragorn said, "Let us camp here," the hobbits immediately collapsed onto the ground. After eating a little bit of food they fell directly asleep.  
  
Frodo, however, stayed up for a little longer, watching the sunlight and listening to Aragorn and Gandalf softly arguing over which way they were to go. It was obvious that Gandalf was angry and that Aragorn was getting his way because he was often reproaching the ranger and muttering things about how terrible a decision it was. Aragorn ignored him and passed him a piece of bread. "Come, eat Gandalf." Soon everyone had fallen asleep except Legolas, but he was weary as well (he does not need sleep but he does need rest). He was assigned the first watch and was later relieved by Gandalf and then Gandalf by Gimli.  
  
The next night walk went on uneventful and little was spoken. Then they camped and slept the next day. Soon they continued on deep into the third night. Legolas could see through the dark that they had reached the foot of the mountain Caradhras. He grabbed Boromir's arm in fear. "Is he taking us up this mountain Boromir? All the way up?"  
  
Boromir groaned, "I am afraid so."  
  
"Oh!" grumbled Gimli. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Snow?" moaned Legolas. "Just a little something extra to make the cold even more unbearable." But that something extra began to fall faster and harder and seen they were up to their knees in snow. Boromir had to pluck the hobbits out of the snow a few times. They gathered in front of a fire against the mountain wall as the snow gathered a round them.  
  
It was soon sure that they would die if they did not find warmth up on that mountain. They passed around Sam's matches and each took a turn at the fire, but could not keep a flame amidst that terrible wind. Gandalf finally tried with his magic, but, even though he made fire, he tried to tell them that it would notify any spy of Sauron that they were there.  
  
Legolas had Aragorn's blanket gathered about him again and Aragorn had to pull out what ever extra he could find for himself, insisiting that the Elf keep his because he needed it so much. Legolas closed his eyes and sank contentedly into the snow, while the others complained about how they were out of wood. Luckily the snow was thinning as was the wind as well. Finally the dawn began to come upon them, giving them some look at the desolate land that lay before them, mountains and more mountains.  
  
Legolas put his ear to the wall, listening to the stones tell their tales. They spoke of the mountain's anger and of its vengeance for unwanted travelers. It worried him and he began to wonder if they would ever make it out alive. Death... it whispered, a sad, slow whisper. Legolas quickly turned awwya, not even considering that it could be a warning. He glared at Gimli, who was carrying out a conversation about him to Boromir.  
  
"I think he's delierious. Talking to stones!" said Gimli loudly.  
  
Boromir bit his lip. "Gimli-"  
  
"As if they would actually say something back! But of course that would be an elf!"  
  
"Hold your tongue Dwarf!" growled Legolas from behind him.  
  
Boromir said simply, "I warned you."  
  
Gimli turned to find an arrow pointed directly between his eyes and he swallowed hard. "N-No hard feelings Legolas." He smiled weakly. "Just a joke between friends."  
  
Legolas lowered his arrows, but scowled. "Certainly I am not the friend it is between."  
  
Soon no one found the strength to let the argument carry on and after many long moments, all signs of it were gone. Once again, the thought was back on survival. Finally Gimli said "'Caradhras has not forgiven us...The soon\er we go back and down the better.'" (Tolkien, The Ring Goes South, The Fellowship of the Ring).  
  
Legolas thought hard and finally said, "'If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you.'" (The Ring Goes South- im just gonna say the chapter title from now on, cuz we all know its from the Fellowship of the Ring and that Tolkien wrote it). But the look on Gandalf's face told him that it was impossible.  
  
"'If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us,'" (The Ring Goes South) replied Gandalf, which made Legolas's ears turn pink. Gandalf continued. "'But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow.'" (The Ring Goes South).  
  
Boromir then volunteered to seek a path through the snow for the others and to scout out the land behind them to see how dangerous it was and how much snow lie there. Aragorn also went with him, both claiming that the 'strongest must seek a way'. (The Ring Goes South).  
  
It was then that the others sat upon the ground with heavy hearts and watched them, all except for Legolas, who leaned against the rock with a smile playing across his lips. It was comical for him, who had been raised with the thoughts that humans were not too bright (hm.) The fact that they were struggling through something as simple as walking through snow was too much for him (remember he is an elf). He could barely keep himself from laughing and finally said to the rest of the fellowship: 'The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or over snow- an Elf.' (The Ring Goes South).  
  
Then he began to run, chuckling to himself at the deep foot prints that the men had made as they went along. He glanced over his shoulder back at Gandalf and called "'Farewell!... I go to find the Sun!'" (The Ring Goes South). He could hear Gandalf's laugh as he went along, finally coming up to Aragorn and Boromir, who were panting deeply.  
  
"Such a good morning! So lovely! Nice and-" he grinned. "-cold. A spectacular day for a run!" Then he waved his hand and went off ahead of them, leaving the men to grumble at him.  
  
It was not long before he looked back and saw that he could no longer see the men behind him, but he kept running. Finally, he reached the point where he remembered first feeling the snow fall and pressed his ear to a rock. Yes...There were nine people passing that way a day before...Yes... Legolas thanked the rock (only after looking to see if Boromir or Gimli was watching) and climbed a larger rock, so that the land was clearly laid out before him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, imagining exactly what they were doing without him in Mirkwood. It was exactly twenty three minutes later, the elf counted, that he caught sight of Aragorn and Boromir in the distance, coming down the mountain side, huffing and puffing from weariness, their breath ice before them. When they arrived, they both took to a rock, took a few sips from their water cases and breathed heavily, glad to have a rest.  
  
"Well," said Legolas. "I am so glad I am an Elf, or perhaps I would not have seen this wonderful view while the sun was still coming up!"  
  
"Legolas, that is far from kind," said Boromir angrily. "We really have been working! You moved no snow! And you certainly left no trail for us to follow!"  
  
"Elves don't leave trails," said Aragorn. "I thought you knew that."  
  
"Aragorn, I remember nothing, I am so weary," answered the Man. "I am also cold and hungry."  
  
Legolas rubbed his hands together for warmth (even though he was an Elf he still could become cold). "I suppose if you are not moving, you could freeze."  
  
"No." Boromir stated, sarcasm flowing through his voice, but Legolas did not pick up on it. He simply said, "Oh, I thought you could. I know I am cold. Let us make a fire-"  
  
"We must get back to the hobbits," said Aragorn. "We may worry about us once we help them."  
  
"Agreed!" shouted Legolas, jumping to his feet.  
  
Boromir groaned. "Why is he always so excited?"  
  
"I was raised by elves," whispered Aragorn. "They are all like that."  
  
"I have ears like the rest of them too," stated Legolas. "And if I am simply too happy for you I could crawl on the ground, complain and have you carry me back to camp. How is that for a change?"  
  
Boromir smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Alright Elf. It can be done." Then he grabbed the elf around the waiste and lifted him. Then he set him down. "I am too weary."  
  
Legolas laughed grimly and said, "Then follow me. I have enough strength left for all three of us."  
  
When Legolas had ran ahead of them, Boromir whispered, "Always ahead of us."  
  
Aragorn replied, "I know," and then quickened his pace.  
  
*~* Yeah, another long chapter. It ended kind of weird too. Anyway, please tell me what you liked or what you didn't and if it's any good! Have an awesome day! 


End file.
